1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for manufacturing hydrous oil by adding water to gasoline, light oil, heavy oil or the like for use in an engine of an automobile or a boiler.
2. Prior Art
The present inventor invented an invention entitled "DEVICE FOR PURIFYING FUEL" which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 6-213079 wherein oil and water is supplied from a separate oil tank and a water tank by way of a supply pipe and the water and oil are mixed and emulsified so as to produce a hydrous oil and the hydrous oil is used by an engine for combustion.
In the prior art, there is disclosed a fundamental technique that a low frequency and low voltage and current signal is applied to water, oil and the mixture of the water and oil, thereby improving the quality of the hydrous oil. However, this technique does not study and describe in detail the low frequency and low voltage and current signal application means, an emulsification means, or an aeration tank. As a result, there is a likelihood that the best hydrous oil is not produced.